Final Fantasy Afterlife Mental Institute
by PsychDragoonX-Archives
Summary: 3 of our favorite villains get shipped off to the Afterlife Mental Institute. What will happen there? Gift fic for Rappy28!


Author's Note: Hello, my readers. I've decided to use my one of my dear friend's idea for this fic as her birthday present! So the original idea belongs to her, Rappy28/Twilidra. While it's her idea of a plot, this is my interpretation, along with some ideas from her. I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I am writing this! Happy Birthday, Rappy!

Disclaimer: "What happen? Someone set us up the game. What? We get signal. Main screen turn on. It's you! How are you gentlemen! All your characters are belong to us. You have no chance to survive make your time. Ha ha ha ha…," says Square-Enix.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Final Fantasy Mental Institution**

**Author: PsychDragoonX**

**Original Idea: Rappy28/Twilidra**

**Chapter I: Welcome!**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Three men were escorted in a white truck to the Afterlife Mental Institution (hereby referred to as AMI). One man had silver hair that flows down to his waist. He was clad in black leather. Nothing of any other color. How boring, like the man's personality, according to the other silver-haired-with-a-lavender-hue man. He was dressed in an… exotic attire, consisting of half purple and gold shoulder armor, a thong, and a white semi cape. The last man was a crazy blonde. But aren't all blondes crazy?

If you don't know their names, Mr. Black Leather I'm So Kewl is Sephiroth. Mr. Ego With Thong is Kuja. Mr. Crazy Geisha Blonde is Kefka.

Unfortunately, they all had their powers taken away when they died. Oh, the drama that we will miss! Not.

But I digress… My name is Vince, and I'm AMI's resident psychologist ordered to keep watch over these three known as The Trio. I have confiscated their powers because they are all of high danger class, so they can't hurt me. I've also silenced them with a Silence spell so I could see how they would react to their loss of power without voice. To say the least, it's… interesting… Kefka was hopping at a record 249 jumps per minute. Kuja was talking and making hand gestures and flicking his hair as if nothing happened. Sephiroth was trying to be badass by glaring at the three of us.

We eventually reached AMI, and they jumped out of the truck as if to escape only to be surrounded by concrete walls. I decided to see what they were saying, so I casted Esuna on all of them. (Having a wide variety of spells is standard code for all AMI employees)

"I will merge with the planet and give it to mother..."

"I will kill you all… painfully and slowly. Let's see, I'm first going to disable your movements with paralysis via electrocution magic. Then I'm going to take a knife and make superficial gashes deep enough so that they'll trigger and cut your nerves, so you can know what I've gone through… And then…"

"Uwee hee hee hee! I'll burn you sons of submariners!"

_This is going to be a long watch…_ I thought as I sighed. Stepping out of the truck, I got their attention by introducing myself and the rest of their eternities. "Welcome to Afterlife Mental Institution, also known as AMI. I am Vince, part of the mini counsel who watches and observes you three."

"…What," Kuja began with a pause, "are we doing in a mental institute? Shouldn't we be in Hell or something? And why-"

"And why am I grouped with this ugly bitch?" Sephiroth interjected.

Kuja glared daggers at him, but then recomposed himself and smirked, "That would be _bastard_, you sorry excuse for a cheap leather whore wannabe."

"What! Do you know who you are talking to! I am the Great Sephiroth!"

"Great way to overcompensate for your… ahem, 'feet'."

"Would you like some flowers?" a mystery voice interrupted their bickering. The Trio turned around to see the source of this obviously pink voice.

"You…!" Sephiroth began as the mystery girl (but you should know her by now) gave each person a flower.

"Yes?" she faced Sephiroth with huge, "innocent", pink eyes.

"I killed you!"

"Oh, you did. But I'll be taking care of you now…" Ms. Pink said.

"…" we all said.

"You… bitch!" another voice rang out.

We all saw it was another member of the team taking care of The Trio. Her name was Aurora. She's also appeared in other fics written by me if you want a description of her.

"Oh what ever did I do?" Aerith said with a pink accent. Pink… I hate pink. Her lab coat was even pink. She _smelled_ like pink!

"You got me demoted!" Aurora screamed running down the hallway into our little entourage.

Ms. Oh-I'm-So-Innocently-Pink's eyes and mouth turned into a frown. "You deserved it! You do nothing all day!"

"What! I take care of my patients unlike someone who tends to their garden all fucking day!"

"…Well, YOU, on the other hand, stepped on my flowers!"

"You needed to get back to work!" Aurora concluded as she ran up to Aerith and bitchslapped her.

"Ugh! You bitch! You don't tell me what to do!" Ms. Pink slapped Aurora back.

"You stole my boyfriend back in high school!" Slap.

"He didn't deserve a whore like you!" Slap.

"Me! A whore? YOU are the obvious whore, with that get up! I saw you give my boyfriend a –"

"Alright, that's enou-" I tried to step in between.

They just continued.

I checked up on The Trio, they were preoccupied either with the fight, or planning their escape.

Things were getting messy now, as Aerith drew her pole and started beating Aurora. Knowing Aurora for so long, I knew she wouldn't take that flak. And I was right. She put on her metal gloves and boots with claws and started to perform Striker Arts. Striker Arts are a special type of martial arts that allow the combatant to fuse a certain element of nature along with every hit. In her case, Aurora preferred lightning and thunder magic.

Blow after blow was exchanged between the two, and eventually, they became very tired. A glint appeared in Aerith's eye… Trouble indeed. She walked towards Sephiroth and asked, "May I borrow that?" He gave no response, as he was in a trance.

Then all of a sudden, PINK appeared behind Aurora. With the Masamune lodged through her.

But apparently, Aurora was smart and prepared for this.

"Final Attack and Revive, bitch!"

":o"

"Thundaja!" she called upon the powers of electricity to fry Aerith for 10 minutes straight. Needless to say, there were pink fireworks. Very pink. Victor: Aurora.

…So far, there has barely been anything dealing with the Trio. Let's get back to them, shall we?

…Next chapter, that is.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Happy Birthday, Rappy! More to come soon!


End file.
